User talk:Tim Thomason
This user believes in spreading out talk page conversations. If you leave a comment here, expect a reply on your talk page. 2005 Archive | 2006 Archive | 2007 Archive | 2008 Archive | 2009 Archive Add new comments to this page Proposed Guinan story for ST:ENT Tuesday, April 27, 2010 Tim Thomason, at Memory Alpha Dear Tim, I just located, through GOOGLE, the "removed" section of text on the Memory Alpha website – and my questions were all answered. Thank you for having such a notation portion of the website. And, THANK YOU for taking the time to read this message - concerning the 80-page Guinan story teleplay which I wrote for the hoped-for 2005 (fifth) season of Star Trek: Enterprise. As a matter of fact, I was curious it wound up on Memory Alpha at all: I did not originally post the material, however I did make various minor corrections in the text as presented on the website as others seemed to add what they knew of the story’s existence (citations were from other websites, such as TrekUnited.com). The story was written on the premise that Manny Coto would indeed have the opportunity and permission to re-open script submissions for the show, had they gone into a fifth season: this was per his words as published in various 'Trek-related news stories at the time (late 2004, early 2005). So, I wrote the story and sent it in for WGA registration, hoping CBS/Paramount would indeed renew the show and that Manny would be permitted to open those freelance story submissions as was done with previous 'Trek series. WGA finally responded with a "REGISTERED" notice in early April 2005, well after the show had been cancelled, and after numerous campaigns had failed to renew the show for a fifth season. Actually, I sent the teleplay to WGA one day before any official word was given that ST:ENT was being cancelled, thus you may imagine my shock and dismay to learn this THE DAY AFTER I sent the material to WGA in the mail. "Such is life," I suppose. I was later grateful that someone would care to post anything regarding the story on Memory Alpha, and easily understand why you would choose to remove it from the official website material under the category “ST:ENT – The Would-be Season Five.” The entire teleplay, "The Treatment," is fully fleshed out with complete dialogue, and I WOULD BE HAPPY TO SEND YOU A COPY of the full story (complete with script notes) via email if you feel inclined to read, for yourself, what might have been. (This would be a copy for your personal library and/or for future reference; actress Whoopi Goldberg was sent a copy for her personal library, via her New York City agency.) Please let me know, and I will happily send you an email message with the entire script book attached. With warmest regards, Rhett Coates Poetry Huh. --bp 01:09, April 29, 2010 (UTC) MAlf must die (or be given a guardian), for the good of Memory Alpha Please see the discussion at the Memory Alfa forum. --GNDN 19:18, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the warm welcome! LiNalas (talk) 06:44, May 9, 2019 (UTC)